


Guess

by the_fox333



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys/Undyne-centric, Established Alphys/Undyne, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8051065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fox333/pseuds/the_fox333
Summary: I was totally unprepared for the one-year anniversary of Undertale. SO, happy year-and-a-day anniversary of Undertale! I had to write something, and since one-shots are easiest to do with my schedule- here you have it!
This was written as a continuation of Pleasant Surprise. I refer back to it a lot, so you should probably read it first.
Rated G, but with some kissing.





	Guess

"Undyne! Undyne, wake up!"

"Deja vu," Undyne grinned, already wide awake. She'd hardly been able to go to sleep that night because of excitement, and she pretended she hadn't noticed when Alphys had snuck out of bed a half hour prior. Alphys had made her promise that she wouldn't get anything, and it was her turn to surprise her. Undyne had no problem with that; she wasn't sure how she would upstage a marriage proposal, anyway.

"Do you want to guess what I got, or should I just tell you?" Alphys asked, her intonation making it clear which she'd prefer.

"I'll guess," Undyne nodded, provoking a smile from Alphys. "A ring?" she grinned.

"Not this time," Alphys chuckled back. "Try again."

Undyne studied her carefully, realizing she had nothing behind her back. "Did you..." If it wasn't behind her back, what could it be? This mental roadblock was frustrating. "Get that new car we were thinking about?"

"Unfortunately, no," Alphys grimaced. "One more try."

Undyne thought about it. If she were Alphys, what would she get for their two-year anniversary? Considering their first, she'd probably try to upstage Undyne's performance- but what was better than a marriage proposal? "I give up," Undyne sighed. "I'm sorry, but I have no idea."

"Fine," Alphys rolled her eyes. "Come with me." Grabbing Undyne by the wrist, she pulled her through the doorway and into their apartment's kitchen.

Alphys didn't stop there; she led Undyne out the door and down the hall into the elevator. Undyne thought they might be going to visit Papyrus, until Alphys punched the button for the garage.

"Can I have more guesses?" Undyne asked. Alphys nodded, and Undyne immediately followed up with, "Are we going out for brunch?"

"Nope," Alphys smiled.

"Are we visiting Toriel and Frisk?"

"Nope again."

Are we going to a museum?"

"Maybe later, but not now."

The elevator dinged, and Undyne stumbled as Alphys pulled her out and across the pavement to their car. A few minutes later, they were heading towards the edge of the city, near Toriel's school.

"Are we going to a surprise party at the school?" Undyne resumed her guessing.

"Still wrong," Alphys shook her head.

"We are, aren't we?" Undyne smirked.

"Would I lie to you?" Alphys shot back, and Undyne sighed.

The car turned down the road away from the school, leaving Undyne totally confused. They didn't know anyone or anywhere out here. Were they going farther? But no; Alphys turned onto a small private road.

And then Undyne saw it. "No way," she whispered. The two-story house, a modern-looking thing, sat on a medium-sized lawn with a 'For Sale' sign firmly planted in it. Over the word Sale was a large piece of paper with 'Sale pending' scrawled across it. Alphys pulled into the driveway and turned to Undyne with a nervous smile.

"H-here we are," she announced. "I d-did't finalize anything yet, but I told them not to sell it until we-" Undyne was already out of the car and halfway to the open door. Alphys rushed after her hurriedly.

When she caught up, Undyne was standing in the open-floor-plan main rooms, staring out the picture window at the ocean. Hearing Alphys's footsteps, she swiveled around inhumanly quickly.

"It's perfect!" she shouted, and Alphys could swear she saw stars in her eyes. "It's absolutely perfect!" She zoomed past Alphys to he basement, followed by the cry, "AND IT HAS A WEIGHT ROOM!?"

When Undyne was finally done tearing around and shouting the buildings' praises, Alphys held out a clipboard. "If you r-really like it, just sign-" In a blur of motion, Undyne's hastily scrawled signature was next to Alphys's, and Alphys dropped the board as Undyne embraced and kissed her.

"It's literally perfect," Undyne whispered, and the stars in her eyes had become hearts.

"A-are you sure?" Alphys stammered, caught off guard by the affection. "It's a bit pricey-"

"Worth it," Undyne interrupted. "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou so so so much, Alphy." She kissed her again, putting all the passion of two years into it. If not the best anniversary present, this was surely the second, and no amount of guesses could have prepared her for it.

**Author's Note:**

> The house is based 100% directly off one my friend's grandparents have on Cape Cod.


End file.
